A dance with someone else's date
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Kurt's bird friend isn't dancing with Kurt, so Brittany decides to steal her friend away from his date for just one song. Chapter 2: Blaine reflects on the evening, Kurt, and his past. Two-shot, now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: The idea for this fic was born when the thought that Brittany wanted to dance with other people's dates during prom followed closely after the thought that really, Blaine and Kurt didn't dance all night until after the Prom King and Queen were revealed. So I wrote this :P Even though I can't write Brittany. So... this may be completely OOC/wrong/... I'm sorry if that's the case.  
>And I'm just going to assume that every Glee clubber (or at least most of them) sang a couple of songs during the night. Otherwise prom would've been really short and I don't suppose that's realistic. This takes place in between <em>Jar of hearts<em> and Blaine's song with the long title. So. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and even leave a review :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_.

* * *

><p>Brittany knew that her prom plans were the best in the world – she could just dance and have fun and everyone's dates would come over and dance with her instead of their actual dates.<p>

Maybe some time during the night, Santana would leave Karofsky for a moment and come dance with her as well. Still, for now, she danced with Mike and a little with Mr Schuester's son, and with other guys, and even that one girl she didn't really know… she had fun.

And later, she and Tina would help Kurt's bird friend sing a song about a girl who dreamed of some other girl… which was very confusing to her. Wasn't Kurt's old school only for boys? And wasn't he Kurt's _boyfriend_ or something? Brittany knew that Kurt was a boy, and that he liked boys, so his date had to be a boy too, right? So why was he singing about being a girl who liked another girl? Was it a secret message for Kurt? Was he afraid of saying he was a boy who liked another boy, so he changed it to girls instead? But didn't people think that was just as bad? And if they didn't, why couldn't Santana just come out? She didn't understand it at all, but Tina had asked her to just learn their part and not ask too many questions.

When Finn got on stage to sing one of his songs, Brittany looked around to see who she was going to dance with now – or, as Tina put it earlier, who she was going to steal away from their date. She was about to bounce over to where Mercedes and Sam were when someone else caught her eye, and she smiled happily.

Kurt!

How could she not have thought about him before? She'd been really sad when he'd left them to go to a different school, so she was glad he was back, so she could dance with him. She had already made out with him, so surely he wouldn't mind dancing with her too, right?

But he wasn't dancing with his birdy boyfriend – maybe his feet hurt? When Brittany looked closer, she noticed that they were standing further apart than she and Kurt had when they were dating and –

Did that mean that the two boys weren't dating? Was that why they weren't dancing? Were they even talking? Was Kurt even having fun?

Brittany couldn't have that – everyone was having fun, and so should Kurt.

So she danced towards them and before either boy could say anything, she'd grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. The boy spluttered for a moment before asking, "Brittany, what are you doing?"

She just smiled widely. "I'm dancing, of course!" She pulled at his hands. "Come on, Kurt! You have to dance too!"

Finally, her friend started moving along with her. While Brittany didn't think she could jump him like she'd done with Mike earlier, that didn't mean it wouldn't be fun.

"Why me, though?" Kurt asked. He had to speak up because right at that moment, Finn's singing grew louder. "Why didn't you dance with someone else?"

Brittany pouted. "Don't you want to dance with me?"

"Of course I do!" Kurt hastily reassured her. "I just – don't really understand."

Brittany smiled brightly. "You didn't look like you were having fun, but it's prom, so you have to have fun, right?" she asked. "And your bird friend doesn't want to dance with you, so I decided to steal you away from him."

Kurt laughed at this, sounding surprised. Brittany was just happy that he was laughing. "Oh, Britt," he told her. "Of course I'm having fun. And…" He hesitated for a moment, glancing at his boyfriend over her shoulder. "Blaine does want to dance with me. I think," he added in an afterthought. "He's just… a bit scared."

Brittany nodded understandingly. "Because you're both capital G gay and he thinks people don't like that?"

Kurt tried to smile, but it obviously didn't work. "Yeah, I think that's it."

Brittany just pulled him a little closer in an attempt to make him smile again. "Do you think that he would come and dance with us both if we asked him?" she asked a few seconds later.

Kurt blinked at her as he tried to twirl her around. Then his face fell again. "I don't think that'll work, Brittany," he replied sadly. "His previous experiences with dances still haunt him too much, I think."

Brittany didn't know why Kurt's boyfriend had been tested by people in white coats, or what that had to do with prom, but she nodded anyway. She hadn't liked it either when she'd been probed on that space ship.

When the song was done, she beamed at her friend. "Are you a bit happier now?" she asked concernedly.

Kurt smiled back. "Yes, Britt. I'm a bit happier now. Thank you."

She hugged him happily. "You want to dance some more?"

He shook his head, which saddened her. "No, thanks, Brittany. I think I'd better check on Blaine, see if he's still alright."

Brittany nodded sagely. "Then I'll just go dance with other people's dates," she told him.

As she looked around after that, to see where she should go next, she noticed Kurt's hobbit-bird-boyfriend (who, now that she thought about it, might be another son of Mr Schuester's) smile happily when Kurt approached him again. At least they were talking and smiling now.

With that, Brittany skipped off to the other side of the dance floor, eager to see if Quinn would let her dance with Finn for a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Please review and tell me what you thought? :D<em>

(edit: this just asks for another chapter from Blaine's POV, right? That'll probably be next chapter - though probably with a change of characters/categories)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up! I had the idea for it in my head already when I posted the first part, but the writing process was obviously a bit tougher. I'm not really great at writing angst; so, I'm also sorry if this is not what you expected. (but yeah, I did change the characters... and the genres... a bit)

So, without further ado, part two! Hopefully you'll like it, and please leave a review at the bottom of the page :)

* * *

><p>It was to be expected. He could've seen it coming, really.<p>

This was prom. Prom was about having fun, prom was supposed to be one of the heights of a high school career.

And he couldn't even give Kurt _that_. What kind of lousy boyfriend was he if he couldn't even dance with him?

Things had been awkward between the two of them the entire night. Things never were awkward between them. Oh, he knew what had caused this situation – Kurt must've expected something wholly different from his junior prom. Being surrounded by his friends (who, instead, were more interested in their dates) and dancing the night away with his boyfriend – basically having the time of his life. Instead, he was stuck with a date who was too afraid of other people's opinions to dance with him, even for only one song.

Blaine hadn't been able to shake the feeling of dread building in his stomach the entire time he'd been here. He felt like something was about to happen, and if it wasn't for Kurt, he would've turned around the moment he'd walked in. He'd made sure to stick to Kurt's side the whole time, though he wasn't sure if he was being a good date-slash-boyfriend, attempting to stop bullies from approaching Kurt, or trying to stay safe himself.

As he stood there, all by himself, he was pretty scared, although he hated himself for admitting it. Anyone could walk up to him now and catch him off guard. At some point, he'd been able to tear his thoughts away from everyone else and focus on Kurt instead. He deserved this dance, Blaine knew that. He'd put up with his scaredy-cat of a boyfriend for half the night, so he deserved to be dancing right now, even if it was with a friend. A female friend. Who was also his currently single ex-girlfriend.

Like Blaine, however, Kurt was most certainly not interested in girls. They both knew this, of themselves and of each other. It was out in the open. And Blaine was not too worried for Kurt, his safety or anything else at that moment. Kurt was safe, and happy, and Blaine wanted nothing more than those two things.

He just wished that it was him who made Kurt happy; he wished he was brave enough to share this moment with his oh-so-courageous boyfriend; he wished to have more of the courage he himself tended to preach. He wanted to dance with Kurt, yes, that was an undisputed fact. He wanted that so badly it almost hurt.

But he just _couldn't_. And he hated it.

Watching Kurt, he smiled unconsciously. After that particular Sadie Hawkins dance, he'd never expected to find a boyfriend, especially one as amazing as Kurt, while still in high school. He knew he should count himself lucky, and he did. Every single day.

In hindsight, it was almost ironic, the way he'd preached courage to Kurt all those months ago. After all, that was one department Blaine found he was sorely lacking in, and something which Kurt had in spades. How could Kurt have ever forgiven him for that? Why was he even still with Blaine, when he could do so much better? Why hadn't he run away when he noticed that Blaine put on a brave face everyday; that he was, essentially, putting up a front and trying to trick everyone around him into believing that this was the real Blaine Anderson – brave, confident, without much of a care in the world.

Kurt, on the other hand, was indescribable. There were no words for him, and Blaine was determined to enjoy every moment with him, to allow himself to be happy and let go of his past for a change. And he could. With Kurt, he was able to do all those things. That, too, was indescribable.

The entire night, he'd been telling himself that he would get out of this prom alive; that Kurt's friends had his back, too; that when the next song started, he'd ask Kurt to dance. He hoped, hoped with all his might, that they'd get to dance tonight. If only he was brave enough.

All of a sudden, Blaine caught Brittany glancing at him before saying something to Kurt. Without even realising it, Blaine smiled again. It was almost unnerving how just watching his boyfriend from a distance could turn his mood around. He tried to relax a bit; no one was going to hurt him; there were teachers around, surely they'd do something, right?

No matter how much he tried to reassure himself, Blaine couldn't be happier when Kurt returned. Clearly, Brittany had been satisfied with just one dance, which made Blaine very grateful.

"Hey," Kurt said softly as he reached him. Blaine wanted so badly to hold his hand or hug him or kiss him or dance with him – but they couldn't risk it. Most people were here with a date and were probably too engrossed in those dates to notice them doing anything of that sort, but there were always people lurking around, waiting for them to think they were actually safe before ripping it apart brutally.

"Hey," he replied, unable to keep a smile off of his face. "How was Brittany?"

Kurt glanced around quickly before grabbing Blaine's hand daringly and dragging him along to a couple of empty seats. "She was… Brittany," he responded. "She's dancing with everyone, you know."

"I know," Blaine said. "I noticed." He nodded towards the dance floor, where Brittany had latched onto some guy he didn't know.

"I just wish it was you," Kurt said quietly, not actually looking at Blaine.

Blaine sighed, nodding. He knew that much. And God, he wanted it to be him too. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I know," Kurt replied, searching for Blaine's hand under the table until he found it. "Don't be. It's okay."

It wasn't, though, and Blaine knew it. But for now, he would just relish in the feeling that came from actually holding Kurt's hand in a room full of people, without anyone noticing (or, at least, not giving them a hard time about it).

They could always dance to the next song. Possibly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, what do you think? Let me know, please review! :D


End file.
